


Discoveries

by starlightened



Series: My Darling Raincloud [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Arguing, Begging, Biting, But only a little, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Makeup Sex, Making Love, Married Couple, Mild Painplay, Pettiness, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightened/pseuds/starlightened
Summary: Raine finds out about a secret that Ignis has been keeping from her for nearly four years. Pettiness ensues, followed by some much-needed makeup sex.





	Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my FFXV writing blog, nifwrites.tumblr.com! :)

Raine had just finished tucking Lucas into bed, the three-and-a-half year old toddler completely dead to the world after she had read him his favourite bedtime story for the second time that night. She was amazed at how he was able to recognize and read a few of the words as she pointed to them in his book, his young mind like a sponge as he absorbed and repeated everything his mother said.

Raine plopped down on the couch next to Ignis, leaning her head against his shoulder. She was exhausted, but happy to have him home for the time being. They’d spent a good deal of time apart, as he had to travel back and forth to and from Hunter HQ, so she tried her best to cherish what time they had together. A tiny voice in the back of her head was fearful that one day he might not return home, so she never wanted to take his presence for granted.

“Is he asleep?” Ignis asked, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her against his side. She nestled against him, halfway resting her back onto his chest, toying with his long, slim fingers as she let her eyes slide shut.

“Mhm,” Raine responded with a yawn. “Took a while, but he’s out like a light.”

Ignis smiled, catching her hand and rubbing the pad of his thumb against her palm. “You’re a miracle worker, my love. Sometimes I wonder why the Astrals felt I was ever good enough to be linked to someone as incredible as you.”

Raine let out a small laugh and let herself relax for a second. They sat together in the relative quiet, comfortable together in the silence of their home. But after a beat, a question popped into her mind.

“Ignis?”

“Hmm?”

“How did you find out about my soulmate marking?”

Ignis cleared his throat slightly. “I beg your pardon?”

Raine elbowed him gently and he started to squirm. “You heard me. How’d you know about it? All I remember is that night you confronted me at the bar, but you never told me how you found out we were soulmates in the first place.”

“Ah,” Ignis moved his hand out of Raine’s grasp to scratch at the back of his head, almost sheepishly. “Well, you see…and I implore you not to be upset, I cannot emphasize that part enough, but…”

Raine moved so that she was sitting facing him. Her voice turned stern. “Ignis.”

“I may have come across you bathing in the river one morning at camp,” he admitted timidly. “And I—”

“Wait,” Raine shook her head, backing away from him slightly. “You what?”

“Raine, darling, I—”

“You were watching me in the bushes like some kind of weird voyeur?” Raine rose to her feet. “How long were you there?”

Ignis hesitated before answering. “Maybe ten, fifteen minutes.”

She scoffed. “And in that time, it didn’t occur to you to maybe turn around and go back to camp, and not act like a weird stalker, or at least make your presence known so that at least I could cover myself up?”

Ignis opened his mouth to speak, trying to find the right words. “I apologize, my love, at the time I was just entirely mesmerized by you, and—”

“I didn’t trust you with my body yet back then, Ignis,” Raine couldn’t contain her anger, and she knew that Ignis could feel it deep in the pit of his gut, a mixture of betrayal and fury combining into a cocktail that made her see nothing but red. “I barely even knew you!”

Ignis stood as well, and went to reach for Raine’s hand. “Raine, please, it was years ago—”

“Don’t touch me,” she growled, snatching her arm away, trying to ignore the look if immense hurt that marred Ignis’ features. “I can’t believe you.” 

Raine stomped up the stairs and slammed their bedroom door before burrowing herself under the covers. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to make the anger subside, but to no avail. She knew that it had been over three and a half years since it had happened, but he never said anything, never admitted to his actions. Raine thought of who she was back then, how guarded she had been, how much she cared about her privacy and how he’d chosen to invade the only safe space she had left whilst on the road with him and the others. 

She could feel Ignis’ anxiety swelling in the back of his throat, but purposely ignored it as the anger bubbled to the surface again. Raine trusted him, loved him with every fibre of her being, but she couldn’t understand why he didn’t say anything for all those years.

And Ignis, with all his unspoken words, stood silently outside the door, a tear threatening to slip from the corner of his eye. His breath caught in his throat before turning and slowly making his way down the stairs, deciding that it would be best for the both of them if he slept on the couch that night.

__________

Raine hadn’t spoken to Ignis for two whole days. She knew that she was being petty—logically, her mind asked her how she could possibly be upset at him for this long over something that occurred nearly four years ago. But still, a lie by omission was still a lie, and it hurt her to know that he was comfortable enough keeping secrets from her when she’d shown him her rawest, most honest self.

Lucas had already been put to bed and Raine was just finishing up with putting the laundry away. Ignis appeared at the doorway of their bedroom, his back stiff from having slept on the couch for the past few nights. She sensed his presence but kept her back turned to him.

She heard him sigh, and then the sound of his feet shuffling over towards her. His hand came to gently rest on her shoulder. She flinched, but didn’t move, didn’t tug away.

“I received a phone call from Gladio,” Ignis said quietly. “They need me to return to Hunter HQ as soon as possible.”

Raine bit her lip, but didn’t turn.

Ignis sighed again, a frustrated sound that pushed all the air in his lungs out through his nose. He slid his hand down Raine’s arm, nudging her gently until she faced him. His fingers found her chin and lifted her gaze to his, so that her darkened eyes met his milky ones.

“Raine,” he said, his voice stern, but not devoid of love. “How long do you plan to keep this up? If you intend on being upset with me for the rest of our days, then so be it. But before you continue to shut me out for something foolish that I did when I was young, please grant me a moment of your time.”

Raine didn’t respond, but she also didn’t move, so Ignis took it as a good sign.

“I know that you are angry with me for my past indiscretion,” he stated. “I understand that fully, and I understand why my keeping of that particular secret has hurt you. But what would have happened if I hadn’t seen your soulmate marking that morning? I would have never known about our bond, would have wandered Eos for the rest of my days wondering what could have been if I had just searched harder, been more diligent.”

He took in a breath, and let it out slow.

“What would have happened if I hadn’t seen your soulmate marking before I lost my vision? I would have never been able to hold you, or kiss you, or make love to you, and the thought of existing in a world where we are apart terrifies me. And our son—”

Ignis’ breath hitched, and Raine felt her lower lip tremble. 

“I wasn’t able to witness his first smile, his first steps, and I will never be able know what he looks like. And I came to terms with that long ago. But whenever the darkness becomes too much for me, I imagine your face, how you looked at me when we were at that hotel in Galdin Quay and you asked for us to be married.”

He slid his hand down lower to link their fingers together. Ignis heard Raine sniffle and gave her hand a light squeeze.

“I love you, Raine. I love you more each day. And I would give up all of the light in Eos for all of eternity just to be able to see your smile again.”

Raine let out a quivering breath, her voice lilting up as she leaned her head against his shoulder. “Smooth talker.”

Ignis chuckled, and she felt the reverberation in his chest. “I’d like to kiss you now, if I could.”

Raine tilted her head up as Ignis placed his hands on either side of her face. He leaned down, his lips finding hers in a kiss that took the breath from her lungs. She let Ignis lead, his touch starting off feather-light, then adding more pressure before backing off again. A whine emerged from Raine’s throat as her fingers gripped his shirt and tugged him closer, desperate for more.

But Ignis continued to tease, his hands wandering down to her waist as his mouth trailed kisses along her neck. He purposely kept his clever tongue at bay, something that made Raine grumble with frustration as his lips barely grazed hers.

“Do you forgive me?” he asked, his breath warm against her skin. 

Raine dared to nibble on his lower lip before he withdrew ever so slightly, the corners of his mouth tugging into a grin. She let out another whine as Ignis rubbed circles against her hip.

“Yes, okay, I fucking forgive you,” she pouted, looping her arms around his neck. “Now kiss me properly, you ass.”

Ignis smirked and then his mouth was on hers, ravenous as Raine sighed against his lips. His hands wandered down her sides, over the curve of her rear and to the back of her thighs. Raine took the hint and braced her hands on his shoulders, hopping up so that he could easily lift her as she hooked her legs around his waist.

She giggled slightly, toying with the ends of his hair at the back of Ignis’ neck as he carried her to their bed, giving her thighs a light squeeze. Her back hit the sheets and it didn’t take long for them to abandon their clothes in a pile on the floor, skin meeting skin for the first time in too long.

“Baby,” Raine breathed as Ignis’ fingers wandered south and dipped past her folds. She let out a breathy moan as he curled his fingers forward, the length of his body pinning her to the mattress. He hummed in approval at the wetness that coated his fingers. Raine gulped as he slid them past his lips, his tongue darting around them to taste her slick.

“You’re more ready than I anticipated.”

Raine blushed, and for a split second, she was thankful that Ignis was blind. “It’s really hard trying to stay mad at you.”

Ignis smirked and kissed her just as he entered her, Raine’s back arching off the bed at the sensation of being stretched to the limit.

“Fuck, you’re so thick,” she gasped as he stroked her slowly, the muscles in his back flexing and rolling with the undulation of his hips. Ignis kept his head leaned against hers, his breath hot against her ear.

“You take me so well, my love,” he grunted, one hand coming up to palm her breast as the other supported his weight. Raine’s hands ran along his sides before settling on his ass, gripping it and urging him in deeper. 

They rocked together, back and forth, the slow pace stoking the fire in the pit of Raine’s stomach. With every thrust, she let out a breathless sound, one that drove Ignis closer and closer to the edge. Her body was so warm, so tight, so absolutely perfect that he lost himself in her touch, taking everything that she gave until they both couldn’t contain it any longer.

“Ignis,” Raine’s nails dug into his sides as his movements started to get frantic. Raine slid her hand between their sweat-slicked bodies and rubbed at her clit, her walls reacting immediately, tightening on his cock like a vice.

“Fuck,” Ignis groaned, his composure slipping in a way that made Raine’s toes curl as his hips stuttered. Raine keened as she came, clenching down on his length until he burst inside of her, their names falling from one another’s tongues as Ignis pressed himself into her hard. Raine peppered kisses onto his shoulder as she regained her breath, her heart still racing as she felt him start to grow soft.

Ignis kept his weight against Raine, still settled between her thighs, unmoving as he tried to regain his composure. She was quiet, her lips grazing along his jaw, but not quite pressing down for a kiss. He could tell that she still had something on her mind, but wasn’t prepared when her hands shoved him bodily until he was forced off onto his back.

“Raine, darling, what—”

He felt her shift, her hands spreading his thighs as she moved between them. Her hand wrapped around his now soft cock and tugged. He hissed, still sensitive from their lovemaking just moments earlier.

Raine ran her tongue along his inner thigh and suddenly bit down and sucked hard, pulling deep, dark bruises along the sensitive skin. In her palm, his flaccid cock twitched back to life.

“Turns out I’m still mad at you,” she smirked, her teeth grazing the same spot on the other thigh, excitement bursting forward as she watched his body reacting to the slight amount of pain. The more she teased him with her lips and her teeth on his delicate flesh, the harder he became, his breath coming in deep pants as his white knuckles gripped the sheets.

Raine made a mental note to come back to that later as she straddled his hips, taking his erection in her hand and guiding the tip to her entrance. She sank down on him, one hand latched to the headboard for support, her teeth worrying her lower lip as he filled her to the brink once more.

Ignis’ hand moved to slide up her thigh, but she swatted it away, grabbing his wrists and pinning them beside his head. 

“You don’t get to touch,” she commanded, punctuating her point with a roll of her hips as a moan escaped his throat. “This is your punishment. You keep your hand to yourself.”

“Raine, my love, please,” Ignis begged as Raine started to ride him hard, the bed creaking under her movements. “Please, my stars, my world, I need to touch you.”

Raine bit back a gasp as she landed just right, her grip on his wrists tightening as she desperately tried to keep her sounds at bay. “No.”

Ignis tried his best to comply, to follow her orders, but it was so rare these days that Raine didn’t allow Ignis to touch her, to let him be in control. Since he lost his vision, she realized how much he needed it. And she loved having his body pinning her to the mattress, loved submitting to him and exposing her truest self to her soulmate in ways she’d never allowed past lovers to witness.

But right now, as her anger started to rear its head again, she just wanted to fuck him.

Ignis gritted his teeth and Raine let his wrists go, slowed her movements as she watched him ball the sheets beneath him in his fists. She straightened her back and gripped the headboard with both hands before starting to bounce on his cock, landing hard every single time.

She watched Ignis’ face distort in pleasure, his thighs trembling beneath her as he tried to keep them still. Raine fucked herself on him hard, no longer trying to keep quiet, his name spilling from her lips over and over like a prayer to the Astrals. 

Ignis couldn’t help himself. He thrust up into her, enough to make her cry out in surprise. Raine suddenly leaned down and latched her teeth onto his neck, biting down hard and causing him to groan. She bit and sucked on his pulse point until a dark bruise formed, and then she did it again, and again until the markings littered his neck and collarbone. She never let up the canting of her hips, sitting back up again so that she could watch him fall apart.

“You gonna come, Iggy?” Raine asked, her voice sultry and low as her hands came to claw at his chest. Ignis shivered beneath her, his voice hoarse from his cries of pleasure. He could see her smirking in his mind’s eye, the glint of her teeth as she rolled her hips, slowing down to take him deeper.

“Y-yes.”

“Good,” she replied, ramping up her pace again. “Come inside me, Iggy. Fill me up.”

Ignis moaned as she felt her walls tightening on him again, knowing that her fingers were teasing her clit and bringing her to completion. He desperately wished it was his hand on her most sensitive parts, that he could touch her, or kiss her, or _anything._ But as her movements started to falter, so did his composure, and he came, harder than he had in a long time, every nerve aflame as he felt her body milking him for all that he had.

Raine followed soon after, her keens echoing in the room as she tipped over the edge, her fingers never ceasing as she held onto the headboard with all of her strength. When her orgasm finally subsided, she was a sweaty, panting mess. She swayed, flopping onto her back beside him, his softening cock sliding out of her as evidence of his orgasm dripped from her folds.

“Okay,” she gasped, her hand coming to lovingly stroke Ignis’ cheek. “I’m not mad at you anymore.”

Ignis couldn’t help but laugh, his hand resting on his forehead before running his fingers through his hair. Raine rolled onto her stomach and scooted closer, leaning over him to plant a kiss on his lips. He returned it, his tongue gently caressing hers as he held her close, desperate to touch her again after being forbidden just moments before.

“For the record,” Ignis said, his grip tightening just slightly on her shoulder as she curled into him. “I truly am sorry. Both for watching you without your permission and for not telling you sooner. However, if that is the punishment for that sort of indiscretion, admittedly, I cannot guarantee that it will not happen again.”

Raine giggled and swatted at his chest. Her fingers grazed his neck where her teeth had done the most damage. “Sorry about that. I guess I got a little carried away.” She hazarded a glance at the marks she’d pulled on his inner thighs, close to the base of his cock. “Uh, really carried away.”

“It’s quite alright,” Ignis admitted, his voice sounding sheepish. “In fact, I…rather enjoyed that side of you.”

Raine raised an eyebrow, amused. “Oh, really?” She grinned, rubbing her palm along his sternum. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

The blush that bloomed on Ignis’ cheeks was enough to get her laughing again. It was music to Ignis’ ears.

__________

**_Six weeks later…_ **

Ignis walked through the front door of the house, only to be dragged by the collar by Raine, who tugged him into the living room. Ignis was back from Hunter HQ again, hoping that his stay at home wouldn’t be cut short due to another daemon attack in the outskirts of the city. He’d only just returned home a few days prior, spending most of his time locked up in his bedroom with his devilish wife as she had her way with him over and over.

Lucas was at the daycare that some of the volunteers had set up, and wouldn’t be back for a little while. Raine plopped him down on the couch and moved to straddle his thighs, his hands coming to rest on her waist.

“To what do I owe this pleasure, my love?”

“You, my handsome peeping tom,” Raine teased, setting her hands on his shoulders. “Are going to be a father again.”

Ignis went to speak, but found himself stunned. His mouth was agape, turned upwards in the tiniest of smiles, and Raine took the opportunity to plant a kiss on his lips and cheeks until he found his voice.

“You…you’re—”

Raine laughed, taking Ignis’ hand and placing it on her lower stomach. “Pregnant. Yeah.”

Ignis let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding and clutched her tightly, burying his face into her neck. A tear leaked out from his eye as he breathed in her scent, her fingers running through his hair as she rocked him slightly back and forth.

“We’re going to have another child,” he said in disbelief, unable to keep his voice from shaking. “The Six have granted us the most incredible gift.”

Raine pulled back and lifted his chin, peppering sweet, gentle kisses to his lips. “You ready to add one more person to our little family?”

Ignis smiled, his heart full. “My love, there is nothing that would thrill me more than bringing another child into this world with you by my side.”

Raine giggled, nuzzling her nose against his. “Good.” She rose to her feet and tugged on his hand until he stood as well. “Now, come on. Lucas isn’t due home for another hour or so. And baby or no baby, I haven’t had my fill of you yet.”

Ignis waggled his eyebrows at her and suddenly scooped her up in his arms, her shriek of laughter reverberating off the walls as he made a beeline for the stairs. As they tumbled down onto the sheets, Raine pulled him in for a kiss that made his heart race in his chest. The future he’d always dreamed of was really happening, and he confessed his love with everything that he had—mind, body and soul. 

And suddenly, the darkness didn’t seem so infinite after all.


End file.
